Journey To The top
by InheritedMadness
Summary: Six years after leaving Sinnoh, Ash comes back to compete in the Lily of The Valley Conference. Rayshipping  AshxCynthia
1. Return

**A/N: Okay, I'm back, guys. And I've decided to look back at some of my earlier stories.**

We meet our heroes in the Sinnoh region, at Lily of The Valley Island, exactly six years after Ash lost the first time he fought here in the tournament. They stand watching the two rivals, Ash and Paul, face off.

Paul stood calmly, a smirk upon his face. Ash was glaring at Paul, his old Sinnoh rival. Ash looked nearly the same, with messy black hair and the same determined brown eyes. Paul's purple hair was slightly longer, enough to reach slightly past his shoulders.

"I choose you, Pikachu!"Ash shouted. A large yellow and black mouse popped out of the pokeball. Paul sneered while Pikachu growled at him, amusing Paul even more.

"Hmph…Electivire,"Paul said, releasing his pokemon.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"Pikachu let out a massive amount of electricity aimed at Electivire from its red cheeks with a loud "CHUU!" Dawn and Brock watched the battle with interest. Electivire just stood calmly, wincing slightly as the electricity hit it, though a yellow outline formed around it, a sign of its Motor Drive ability, boosting its speed.

"Thunder,"Paul ordered. The black and yellow Electivire massed an even greater amount of electricity- enough for Dawn and Brock to take a few steps back out of fear, then launched its attack right at Pikachu. Pikachu couldn't dodge in time, and the powerful shock sent it tumbling backwards. Ash looked over to Pikachu with a worried expression.

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted with concern. Pikachu stood up, wincing from multiple cuts. Upon seeing this, Ash grinned. "Now use Iron Tail!"he shouted. Pikachu steeled itself (excuse the pun, if you would.)and ran towards Electivire with a glowing white tail.

"ThunderPunch."Electivire's fists crackled with electricity. As Pikachu whipped its tail towards Paul's pokemon, the Electivire brought its fist forwards. The two pokemon clashed, sending Pikachu once again flying back and Electivire back a few feet, its feet carving two large ruts in the dry ground.

"Finish this,"Paul said quietly. Ash shouted something to Pikachu. Pikachu stood up, panting. A yellow electricity field formed around it, as it ran forward with renewed vigor. Electivire braced itself, realizing Pikachu's move, trying to use Protect before Pikachu hit it. They met with a loud BOOM! The seconds seemed to pass like minutes as they peered through the dust. When at last it cleared, both pokemon were lying fainted on the ground.

The Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia, ran out from a nearby building, her visible eye widening at the sight of the two fainted pokemon and the trainers standing next to them. Her blonde hair covered half of her face, and only one gray eye was visible. Following her was Officer Jenny.

"Stop right now!"Officer Jenny shouted, cuing Brock's eyes to turn into hearts. Dawn sighed, watching Brock humiliate himself once again. Brock opened his mouth and looked back and forth between Officer Jenny and Cynthia. In that time, Croagunk burst out of its pokeball and gave Brock a nice Poison Jab. Then turning around, Croagunk dragged the fallen Brock away. The others looked on with a mixture of confusion and amusement, and in Ash's case, disinterest. He was, of course, still ready to battle. A second later, the ground in front of Ash exploded with a vine now retreating. Ash realized that it was a Vine Whip and sent out Infernape.

"Infernape!"The fire monkey shouted, sending a powerful Flamethrower attack at Paul's Torterra. Torterra roared and sent an Energy Ball in retaliation. The dust cleared showing Infernape landing dozens of quick hits with Close Combat. Torterra grunted in pain, but latched onto Infernape with two vines and used Giga Drain.

"No unauthorized battling!"Officer Jenny shouted, running towards the two pokemon. Paul's eyes narrowed, as he considered defying the officer.

"Whatever…"Paul muttered, returning his pokemon and walking away. Ash was about to shout for him to come back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Cynthia with a sympathetic expression on her half-hidden face.

"Leave him be, Ash. Remember what I told you the first time we met."Cynthia said quietly. Ash nodded in consideration. "Paul is just like us, on the inside. But it will take him time to understand."

Ash frowned, "Yeah...something's different, this time, though."

Cynthia nodded slightly in agreement, then walked away in the direction she came from.

"Don't cause any more trouble. We already have enough here."Officer Jenny said, looking pointedly at Ash, following Cynthia away.

"Come on, Ash! We'd better hurry or we won't be able to get a place to sleep!"Dawn shouted to Ash, running off in a cloud of dust. Ash frowned but followed her trail of dust.

Brock sighed, muttering something around the lines of, "Children…" and started walking after them.

|||||||||||| 10 Minutes Later ||||||||||

Ash arrived at the Pokemon Center first and yanked on the door as hard as he could, but lost his grip and fell back on his rear end. Brock walked over and arched an eyebrow at Ash sitting slightly dazed on the ground. He pulled at the door, but again , it wouldn't open.

"That's strange... Shouldn't it be open?"Brock said. They both pressed their faces against the window, checking the room. The Nurse Joy inside jumped a little in surprise at the two faces staring at her through the window.

Ash and Brock peeled their faces from the window, Ash attempting to comprehend how this could be ,and Brock dropping logic as his eyes turned into hearts. Brock pulled the door so hard, it nearly broke off of its hinges. He continued yanking on the door. Nurse Joy grabbed a random baseball bat that happened to be lying around and hid by the door. Soon Dawn arrived on the scene and started scolding Brock for 'attempted vandalism' of the Pokemon Center. Brock hung his head in shame while Ash sweatdropped.

"Anyway, why are you so late, Dawn?"Ash asked . Dawn smirked.

"I went shopping!" Dawn squealed, holding out a collection of new outfits, with the price tags still attached. Ash's eyes goggled a little at the four digit numbers. Before he could say anything, Dawn started talking again.

"When I arrived at the store, I realized I was broke, so I took the liberty of charging it on Ash, since he nicely decided to give me his bag to carry!"Dawn cheerfully gestured at the unmoving Ash lying on the ground. Dawn poked him tentatively, and he twitched. Relieved that Ash was okay, she she pushed open the door and walked into the Pokemon Center. Sweet realization hit home on Brock's face as he realized his and Ash's idiocy. He followed her in, pushing Ash's body a little to the left so he wouldn't be trampled over.

Ten minutes later, Ash opened his eyes to the light of streetlamps. He stood up, brushing the dirt off of his body and looking around. When he realized that Brock and Dawn were gone, the events of ten minutes ago came back to him. He grumbled about 'heartless women' and entered the Pokemon Center.

End Chapter 1

**A/N: Read and Review. Thanks everybody!**

**Rayshipping (AshxCynthia) forever! (Will come later)**

**InheriM**


	2. Fight

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 2 is revisited.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never will.**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

_Fight_

Ash, Brock, and Dawn arrived at the field designated for Ash's first match a few minutes early. The morning sun was shining on the three, putting everyone in a great mood. Ash was talking to himself, occasionally shouting something involving victory. Pikachu was sound asleep on Ash's shoulder, a bottle of ketchup clutched in his hands. The field was filled with large and small rocks, littered all around, creating somewhat unstable terrain for battle. Around the field were three rows of seats. Four young children were running around waving flags with pictures of pokemon and pokeballs on them. A cameraman sat in the corner looking down at his camera, smiling. As they walked out onto the field, Ash noticed a person he hadn't been expecting to see. Long black hair, a green hat and cape.

"Nando?"Dawn gasped in surprise. The man turned around, revealing a calm face, blue eyes, and a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"It is very nice to meet you again,"Nando said with his accent, just a little less strong. A red light came from under Nando's cape, a pokeball opening. A Roserade popped out, and Ash raised an eyebrow. Nando nodded in response as Roserade smiled up at them shyly.

"What've you been up?"Ash asked excitedly. Nando shrugged.

"Some leagues, Top 8 in Johto, for one."

"I can't wait to battle you, then! Don't lose, because you're gonna lose to me!"Ash pumped his fist in the air. "So...you won your match, right?" Dawn bopped him on the head.

"Of course he won! It was just the first round!"Dawn shouted at Ash, who rubbed his head where Dawn had hit him.

"Not like you would know…"Ash muttered under his breath. Nando just watched in amusement.

"I must leave now. Good luck in your match, Ash,"Nando said to Ash.

A few minutes later a short red haired kid wearing an iridescent orange shirt and slightly faded jeans ran onto the field excitedly. The referee raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it.

"Where is his fashion sense?"Dawn muttered to herself. Brock sitting next to her of course heard this and smirked.

"You shouldn't be the one saying that, "Brock said, still smiling. Dawn glared at him and whacked him.

"This is a three on three battle between Gavin Wickham of Solaceon Town and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"The referee proclaimed. Then he blew the whistle, signaling the beginning of the match. Both trainers pulled a pokeball out. The cameraman sitting in the corner stood up and readied his camera.

"Let's shown 'em, Magmar!"The colorfully dressed boy shouted with a little too much enthusiasm. An odd red and yellow pokemon popped out of the pokeball. Ash smiled as he saw himself in the boy, a carefree kid without worry, wanting to become 'Pokemon Master'. Of course, his dream was still the same, just that he pursued it much more seriously.

"Infernape!"Ash shouted letting out his pokemon. Gavin smiled widely at the fire type pokemon, one of his favorites. Magmar stared at its enemy in concentration.

"Use Fire Spin!"Gavin commanded. Magmar shouted its name, sending a powerful blast of fire at Infernape. Infernape didn't even flinch, although the flame on its head grew large till it covered both of them. Gavin's eyes widened, as he realized too late his opponent's strength.

"Flame Wheel!"Ash shouted, the command that Infernape had been waiting for. Infernape charged forward, spinning like a wheel. The fire enveloped its body. A smug expression now covered Ash's face. The Flame Wheel with Infernape in the center rushed forward, Magmar's fire only serving to strengthen the attack. Infernape's inferno carved a large ditch in the ground, the rock scorched black. It slammed right into Magmar, creating a large explosion. When the smoke cleared Infernape was standing over a Magmar with swirls for eyes. Gavin moaned and recalled his pokemon. Out in one hit.

"Magmar is unable to battle!" Gavin recalled his fainted pokemon and grabbed another pokemon.

"Let's shown 'em, Lickitung!"he shouted, still with the same enthusiasm. A strange looking pokemon with a giant tongue popped out of the pokeball. Infernape jumped back and took in its opponent. "Lick!" Lickitung ran up to Infernape and swept its tongue up, but Infernape caught it with minimal effort and threw Lickitung. But Lickitung realized what was happening and wrapped its tongue around Infernape.

"Hyper Beam!"Gavin shouted, thinking he had his opponent completely immobilized. Lickitung opened its mouth, and an orange ball appeared.

"NOW!" Ash commanded. Infernape suddenly twisted itself, making Lickitung's own tongue the new target. Unfortunately, Lickitung had already shot the beam. Ash flinched. Put simply, the cry of pain was heard for miles around. Infernape was released from the grip of its tongue and jumped away. Everybody who was watching winced. Gavin ran over, whispering words of comfort, then recalled it. He shot an angry glare at Ash and ran off to find a pokemon center. Ash was puzzled for a moment before he realized what this meant.

"Ash Ketchum is the winner by forfeit!"

Cynthia stood in a carefully hidden away area, taking care to not be seen. It had been hard to escape the press, she didn't want an more trouble. She nodded as Ash won, then headed off to watch the next match of interest.

End Chapter 2

**A/N: We now have Cynthia watching the matches! (Some of them) I don't want to change the already written storylines that much, so on the next chapter I will try harder. That's it for today, guys! Expect an update soon...**

**InheriM**


End file.
